


Hurt me

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [4]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pain Kink, Vaginal Sex, bc i never tag vaginal sex, harringrove (mentioned), pain play, parents home, power bottom!Max, spit play (not rlly be still)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Billy let’s out some steam





	Hurt me

It was 3 am when Billy stomped into her room, he had been out all night and yet he wasn’t drunk. He closed Max’s door behind him, both of them being plunged in darkness once again. She rolled over to look in his direction, making out his form in the limited lighting casted in by the moon.

“Billy..what the hell-“

“Roll over, Max. I’m not in the mood for your bratty bullshit right now,” he pushed her over when she didn’t move fast enough. 

Max had heard yelling downstairs right before he came up. Neil didn’t approve of Billy not being home at certain times, not watching his sister. Maxine was sure shit had gotten physical downstairs, otherwise Billy wouldn’t be so angry right now. She could hear him taking his jeans off, she could see him pulling off his shirt and the metal rings on his fingers. He set those on the nightstand.

Max’s breath hitched when he slid into the bed, between her rainbow-striped sheets. His hand reached out to touch her soft skin, caressing it momentarily before his grip was rough again, like he was trying to rip her skin off. She slapped his hand away, turning away from him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his crotch, his dick hardening now that it was pressed near Max’s soft ass. He loved how small she was in his arms, how easy she was picked up and thrown around. He nuzzled his nose in the back of her neck, breathing her in. She still smelled of her body wash from the shower, like warm vanilla, making Billy growl and hold her tighter. He licked a stripe up the back of her neck, making her whine as he bit at her neck. 

“You going to let me touch you, or are you going to bitch and tell me to go away?”

Billy was a dick, but Max knew this was his shitty way of asking permission to have his way with her. The ginger pushed her hips back against him, rolling them gently, “I hate you,” she huffed. 

Max was a bitch, but Billy knew that was her shitty way of giving him permission.

Their parents were home. They knew if they got caught, all hell would break loose. Billy sat up, clicking on Max’s beside table lamp. Max took in his tanned skin and the forming purple bruise on his cheek. Max reached out to stroke it with her thumb, gasping when Billy grabbed her wrist.

There was always a darkness that lied behind Billy’s eyes, like dancing with the devil. Max loved it all, playing with fire. She savored how much it burned.

Billy pressed his lips against hers, one hand coming behind her head to hold her near as he began to devour her mouth with the roughest kiss Max had ever felt. He bit down on her bottom lip, making her part them, inviting his tongue that tasted like cigarettes and cherry cola. His free hand was already ripping at her tank top, pulling it down her arms and freeing her tits. 

He pulled away from the kiss and glared into her blue-green eyes intently.

“You have to be quiet.”

Max nodded, slightly dazed from the kiss.

“I mean it, you little shit. Not a peep..”

“Okay, Billy. Just hurry up already, jeez.”

He chuckled dryly, slapping a hand down on her left breast. Max yelped before covering her own mouth, moaning as her brother took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily, pinching the other one between his fingers.

“Shit...please,” Max placed her hand on Billy’s shoulder, feeling his arms gently, loving how big they were, how big all of him was compared to her. 

“Please what?”

“...I want you. So stop playing around and fuck me.”

Billy gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to hit her across the face. He knew she’d love it, probably cum on cue from a blow like that, but they had to be quiet.

“Lie on your back, slut.”

Max felt that beloved warm and fuzzy feeling in her gut as she lied back, Billy’s hands on her in seconds, pulling her sleep shorts off of her and holding them near her mouth. 

“You can’t be trusted to shut up, so bite down and keep your hands to yourself, I don’t need your help to make you cum.”

Billy pressed her shorts into her mouth, gagging her slightly. He raised her arms above her head and let them stay there, using both of his hands to spread her legs open. He loved her legs, they were so soft and long. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to one of her thighs before biting her, suckling at the skin, leaving a bruise. Maybe he wanted to bruise her up.

He couldn’t punch her like he did to Steve. She’s tough but nobody could take his hits like Steve could. He’d make his nose bleed, or give him a black eye and then fuck him til he passed out and Steve just took it like the hungry bitch-boy he was. Steve liked the pain, he got high off of it just like Billy got high off inflicting it.

But Max was a girl, Max was his sister. He’d have to bruise her in less damaging ways, and hickeys and bites were his plan of action until he knew how much she could take.

Billy pushed two fingers inside of Max’s already dripping cunt, enjoying the sound it made as it sucked his fingers in. 

“What a hungry little pussy you have, Maxine. Sucks my fingers right up.”

She took her shorts out of her mouth with an eye roll, “It’s Max, asshole.”

Billy grabbed her chin, “It’s whore to me, bitch.”

Max huffed.

“Say it. What are you, pet?”

Billy tightened his grip of her jaw, leaning in and licking up the side of her cheek. He loved tasting her skin.

“No.”

“Say it or I’m not going to touch you for a month. You think you’re the only one who wants to sit on my dick? I have little sluts like you lined up. One’s who know how to follow directions.”

Billy curled his fingers in her, making her squeak, biting back her noises as he pumped the digits inside of her. “What are you?,” he rubbed at her clit.

“..A whore,” she mumbled, blushing at the defeat.

“Who’s whore?”

“You’re such a dick.”

Billy added another finger, making her hiss and moan a little too loud for Neil and her mom to be home. 

“Max, final chance.”

“Yours, I’m your whore...now please please, put your dick in me already, fucker.”

Billy chuckled lightly, mockingly at her which caused Max to spit in his face.

There was a pause, then a grin before Billy wiped it away. He stuffed her shorts back into her mouth. 

“you’re real funny, Maxine.”

He hiked up her hips, taking in how moist she was as he pulled out his dick, slapping it against her, making her eyes flutter. 

Billy swished his tongue around in his mouth before spitting on her core, lining himself up and beginning to slip himself inside of her. She moaned around the fabric of her shorts, clenching her hands into fists at the burn. It fucked up her head how much she loved and hated it. It was like he was ripping her apart, inch after inch.

Billy wiped a tear from her face. 

He grabbed her hips, they had filled out over the months. He used them as handles to pull her towards him on his throbbing shaft. He could control his moans but Max was becoming a whimpering mess, her nails scratching at his arms. He wished he could full force plow into her but the bed would be too loud.

“Wanna hear you scream, Max...but we’ll have to wait until this weekend when they’re gone. Then I can fuck you hard enough for you to forget what your tight cunt used to feel like.”

Max drooled around the gag, feeling her gut twist in interest at the words he was mumbling in her ear. 

“You’d want that, huh bitch?”

Max nodded rapidly. Billy pushed his hips deeper, making her throw her head back.

“Want me to cum in you, fill you up, and make you push it back out?”

Billy was spewing all sorts of disgusting things in her ear as he fucked into her as hard as their circumstances would allow. He toyed with her clit, her legs trembling per usual. He threw them over his shoulders, getting better access, making him groan. 

He slapped a hand down on her sensitive clit, watching as she started to spasm in an orgasm. Billy hummed, kissing up her neck, sucking bruises at her collarbones. He was close too, embarrassingly close but Max was so warm and wet, his balls grew impatient around her.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap. He picked her up and drop her down on his cock repeatedly for a bit before he lied back against the headboard.

“fuck yourself.”

She sighed and placed her hands on his chest, rolling her hips in need. Billy watched her tits jiggle and bounce in his face, his dick twitching. 

Max ground her hips down, making him hold her still as he blew his thick load inside of her. She dug her nails into his skin as she came a second time, laying her head on his shoulder, chest heaving as she cried.

“You even cry like a brat,” he said after a moment, removing the gag from between her teeth.

“I fucking...hate you.”

“Shut the hell up and turn around so we can go again, yeah?”

“Whatever.”


End file.
